Various objects such as compact disc surface, and the like, besides general recording papers can be used as printing objects of an ink jet printer. The owner of the present application previously proposed a printer that placed recording media like CD, or the like, on a medium transporting tray and transported the medium transporting tray through the printing position of an ink jet head in order to print on the surfaces of the CD by using an ink jet printer.
Since ink jet printers generally use water soluble ink, they cannot use the materials that do not accept water soluble ink as recording media. For example, if the ink jet printer prints on the surfaces of highly water absorbent surface like wood, and the like, ink solution will be absorbed by wood and the printed image cannot be preserved on the wood surface. On the other hand, if the ink jet printer prints on a recording medium with a water resistant surface such as plastic boards, glass or the like, ink solution cannot be absorbed at all because of surface tension. Therefore, the printed image will be printed weakly on the surface of such recording medium and will be peeled off easily.
An object of this invention is to provide an ink jet printer and a printing method using an ink jet printer that can create highly permanent and durable printed images on highly water absorbent wood and other absorbent panels.
Another object of this invention is to provide a printer and printing method using an ink jet printer that can create highly permanent and durable printed images on highly water resistant recording media like plastic boards, glass panels and other water resistant panels.
In order to solve the above objects, this invention involves a printer and a printing method using an ink jet printer with features of creating an image receiving layer on the printing surface by applying emulsion adhesive on the printing surface of a recording medium and then creating printed images with water soluble ink on the surface of the image receiving layer by using an ink jet head or other equivalent ink type printers.
The image receiving layer created by emulsion adhesive is most adequate for the printing surface for water soluble ink and can obtain extremely permanent printed images. Therefore, it enables the printing on highly water absorbent recording media wood panels, and the like, as well as water resistant media such as plastic panels, and the like.
For printing panels for objects such as outdoor billboards, and the like, it is desirable to create a ultraviolet resistant layer by applying UV blocking agent such as xylene solution, or other agent, on the surface of the said image receiving surface after printed images are created in order to improve weather resistance of printed images.
Also, in order to improve durability of printed images, after the printed images are created, it is desirable to create a protection layer of resin paint on the surfaces of the printed images or on the surface of the ultraviolet resistant layer.
This invention has a feature of creating the said image receiving surface by using emulsion adhesive with water resistant water paint. It also has a feature of creating the said image receiving surface by using emulsion adhesive with surfactant.
Such an image receiving layer has supreme adherence or stability for water resistant surfaces like plastic boards and metal plates, and the like. Therefore, highly permanent printed images can be created on the surface of highly water resistant materials by creating the printed images on this image receiving layer with water soluble ink.
Also, this invention has a feature of creating the said image receiving layer by using emulsion adhesive with coloring components like cosmetics, dyes, and golden or silver powder, and the like. Also, the invention has a feature of creating the said image receiving layer by using emulsion adhesive with fragrance.
An ink jet printer for the printing method of this invention transports a medium of different thickness by transporting means, which include in one form a transporting tray carrying a recording medium through the printing position of a printing head which prints on the surface of the said recording medium. It is desirable to use ink jet printers that have a transporting connection part to transport this medium transporting medium through the said printing position by rubbing against or biting into the said medium or a transporting tray and an interval adjustment mechanism to move the medium relative to the printing head in a direction closer to or further from the said printing head. With such a printer, the printing can be done on panels of wood and plastic or metal panels of different thicknesses, as well as printing on general recording papers.
The invention, including the printer and the method of printing will be hereinafter described in relation to the drawings forming a part of this application.